Ideas of Desire
The Ideas of Desire are a concept exclusive to EvoBlaze, and were recorded by the Boundary Management System by people existing in the past. They are a collection of what the system believes are the strongest desires. There are in all thirteen currently stored inside it. Information The Ideas of Desire are an ancient concept that was recorded and studied by individuals in the past who accessed the core of the System during the time of Eternal Desires, and is generally seen as a study of the relation between the soul and the ideas of its progression to something outside of logic, closer to magic to eventual "divinity". For some reason, the current world still holds onto this information, despite there being no known evidence of these theories being correct. In addition, this data is heavily protected by a certain code and the System's will itself, not even the NOS can erase it due to this. The data was collected for future reference by the world powers to gain glimpses into possibilities souls might shape into. Originally the architects of this theory once stood united with the system during its conception, but this practice had been abandoned at some point when the splintering of the world occurred, growing into the conflict that is believed to be the Third War. In current time, the development of the Ideas themselves has been abandoned by most, and this information is seen as archaic. The Idea Theory According to their studies, the Ideas are considered the strongest desires the soul commonly develops, pulls in and absorbs to become pieces of itself and its natural identity. The Ideas were recorded as valuable forms of data located in the Boundary from certain objects, which have the led to the theory of developing a soul's strength and its affinity after countless years of observation of human choice and behavior. The Ideas are related to the study of Drives and Souls and are theorized to be aspects strong enough to not only eventually exist as a theoretical power itself but also allow the growth of a soul and its own power, along with its own individual identity. They are also seen as hunger in the soul, as that hunger and desire becomes more intense, their soul may become a purer example of the Ideas. Choosing which desires to "feed" and which to "starve" are believed to be key factors in altering a soul and determining or understanding its behavior, until eventually its growth can be controlled allowing them to come closer to being "complete". Many Ideas are still being discovered, but out of countless, only a handful of the Ideas were left within the records. Each of the Ideas of Desire has a chance to grow the soul, depending on the experiences or memories the soul has and the emotions behind their desire which determines how extreme of an example the Idea eventually becomes. A warning was left that it is very dangerous to ever amplify a single Idea within the soul or otherwise force growth of them, as it may result in the soul rejecting the Idea and cause other complications, the Seithr reacting in unstable ways to this phenomenon. The Ideas of a soul are capable of becoming strong enough to topple each other and other aspects of the soul, causing it to become dangerous. In addition, all the Ideas at their worst can lead to the possibility of desires to kill or harm others in the attempt for the soul to obtain their wish. Because of this, the desires to kill or gain power, are generally accepted to be present in all Ideas. The NOS generally does not approve of the theory, and much of it is still unclear to the majority of the world. History The Ideas of Desire were entered into the system's records at an unknown date predating the Third War of Ars Magus by individuals who were involved with the system itself and managed to meet at its core. As of Control Sequence, they were evidently of use to the NOS, whose leaders decided to keep the Ideas and data of them, rather than erase them. Currently, the Ideas of Desire themselves serve no purpose, other than being present in every soul in some way or another in varying amounts ranging from being barely present, to highly extreme examples. Lukain Necaros is one individual who heavily studied the theory. Ideas of Desire Order A desire in souls who wish for control. At a negative extreme, it amplifies to levels of controlling all aspects of life, nullifying free will or possibilities of change for the sake of itself. At its positive extremes, leads to the idea of harmony and peace. Freedom A desire in souls who wish for free will and deciding their own path. It leads to rebellion and uprisings, but at its negative extreme becomes uncontrollable and delves into chaos, threatening a natural order or ideas of "fate". Faith A desire in souls who seek to believe in something, usually forming bonds and trust in others. At a negative extreme, this aspect amplifies gullibility and naivety, leading to the susceptibility of manipulation. At a positive extreme, it becomes conviction to hold true to beliefs, believing in one's own strength or another's who is close to the soul. Retribution The desires in souls who are damaged, dragging up the want of revenge. Very likely to become a negative extreme, and at its worse, leads to obsessive feelings to gain this revenge at all costs and becomes self-damaging, spreading to other souls like a virus when harm is inflicted on them. At its best, serves as an idea of judgment and punishment, but is not recommended to be relied on. Morality A desire in souls who seek to have the ideas of right or wrong in the world. At its extreme positive, brings virtue and a sense of right and justice in the soul, at its negative extreme, morality turns into sins and corrupts the soul. An unstable aspect that has to be in constant balance or the soul becomes enslaved to either side. Sometimes seen as the light or darkness of the soul. Valor A desire in souls who wish to overcome or challenge their fears. At its best, leads to the ideas of heroism and is the strength to protect bestowing the strength to overcome suffering with sheer determination. At its negative extreme, Valor leads to foolish natures such as defiance or ignorance of other aspects of desires and promotes arrogance and recklessness. Life The desires for the soul to feel alive and a part of the world, at its best, it promotes the acceptance of all life in all forms and a true acceptance of one's own existence. At its negative extreme, desires of life turn into complete ignorance of destiny and greater meaning beyond itself, becoming one who denies death entirely and believing life should be eternal. Death The desires souls feel when seeking finality and an end to existence. At its positive extreme, death provides satisfaction, acceptance, and a sense of completion. At its negative extreme death is hollow and a rejection of life, bringing an end to themselves or others without concern for other desires. War The desire to bring about struggle and conflict. At its worst extreme, desires for War spread malice and sews wasteful violence, leading to killing and creating conflicts for the sake of it. At its positive extreme, War gives the strength to keep fighting for oneself, even at their weakest state, War makes them endure. Conquest A desire in souls to overthrow something or someone, ones who seek triumph. At its positive extreme, it builds senses of accomplishment, respect, and pride, at its worst, conquest leads to complete subjugation of others and promotes meaningless dominion denying any higher powers beyond themselves. Pleasure The desires for the soul to experience joy. At its positive extreme, leads to senses of happiness, belonging, compassion and love, at its worst, desires of pleasure lead to other's pain and can even develop into an unhealthy obsession or idolization. Knowledge The desires in a soul to understand something. At its positive extreme, helps develop a sense of understanding and promotes intellect. At its worst leads to an insatiable thirst for answers and knowledge of the unknown, leading to knowing the meaning behind everything. Change The desires of souls who seek progression in the world or themselves, at its positive extreme, promotes the growth of the soul and natural evolution. At its negative extreme, distorts and topples all logic, altering itself or everything around it. Combined with other aspects and desires, it is considered highly volatile. Central Possibility of Desires The Central Possibility of Desires is the term the system refers to when a result is created when desires are collected, and the Seithr reacts and responds to in a certain way. No matter what desires are involved, it always leads to these two overriding them currently. For some reason, these can never be interfered with by current means, as their aspects are tied to the Azure. They are very similar to the Ideas and exist outside of the system's understanding, they seemingly can never be overwhelmed by anything but each other. The system has attempted to gain them, unsuccessfully, despite having some understanding of the Azure and its ability to generate Possibility. Destruction The desire to destroy everything, it results in everything being set back to zero for either oblivion or rebirth. At its best, allows change to take place, at its worse will reduce everything to nothing. Nex is believed to lead to the result of destruction, with his Grimoire connecting him to it. Creation The desire to create life, and is the core power of the imagination. At its best, will create worlds of ideal results, promoting dreams and new possibilities, at its worst, creation could lead to the birth of weapons, nightmares, and despair. Trivia *War, Death, and Conquest share the name of three of the four horsemen preceding the idea of the Apocalypse and are recorded desires in the system, however, Famine is strangely missing. *In the Idea Theory, the information mentions the possibility of desires growing to the point of being willing to kill each other to obtain them. This relates to the Doomsday phenomena that happened in BlazBlue proper. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Reality 0 Category:Plot